


Jealous much?

by forfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, F/M, Romance, Smut, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfanfic/pseuds/forfanfic
Summary: This one is set after the interview where Gwen openly praises Kristofer and Nik gets slightly jealous.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Jealous much?

**Author's Note:**

> I will once again begin with a big thank you to everyone who has encouraged me.  
> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

“Why have you not been answering my calls and texts?” she snapped, as soon as he opened the door.

Nik’s scowl was more than enough for her to figure out in one look what was bothering him. “Is it about what I said about Kristofer this morning?” 

Without a reply, he let her in, and Gwen couldn’t believe he was still brooding about a casual comment she’d made on an interview. “Saying nice things about your colleague is, you know… _nice_.” 

“I thought I was the best company you’ve had at work.” He looked away, more than just pissed-off with her compliment about the man who played his romantic rival on screen.

“That was a joke,” she wearily explained, following him inside. “I was only teasing you. In case you missed it—”

“I got it right alright,” he barked, turning abruptly so they were almost nose to nose. “It just didn’t feel funny to me.”

She calmed herself enough to breathe easy, and he retreated, maybe realizing he overreacted. 

Jaime and Brienne had been sharing longing glances and mentally undressing each other for seasons now, and with no favourable resolution for the pair anywhere in the foreseeable future, this was her frustration too. But she didn’t take it out on playful public statements that were meant as a light touch. Nik was, in one way, fortunate. His irritation was restricted to his character’s love life and how he would’ve wanted it to go. But for her, it went far beyond that. Every shoot with him was turning out to be an ordeal. But whenever she was filming with others, she wished he could be there. 

_She…wanted him. Was it lust? Or… No, this was more than that._

But now was not the time to settle her woes. She was here to clarify her stand, and she would leave as soon as she was done from her side. “Nik, I think you are unreasonably making this all about Tormund when it was Kristofer I was talking about—” 

“What if Brienne and Tormund are the endgame?” Before she could answer, she felt his hand brush her arm. “What if we scarcely have any scenes together?”

“Quite possible,” she replied, taking a step backwards to increase the distance between them slightly.

Nik took another step closer. “I don’t know how I’m going to deal with that. But you—” She retreated, and he stepped forward further. Was he backing her into a corner? And why were his eyes reflecting her emotions? “You seem to be quite content with whatever _wild_ fate your character meets.”

“And you sound quite jealous.” Why was her voice oddly breezy? She was sounding like her sixteen year old self.

“I do, don’t I?”

She jolted at his low-pitched confession, and the realisation that they were alone, in his room.

Her heart was pounding. His breaths were leaving him in ragged gasps, he was in the same boat as her. Or was he? While she battled her confusion, he moved in closer, and she felt an almost irresistible impulse to kiss him and collapse into his arms. 

“Gwen,” he murmured, his expression as tender as the Jaime who had bid her Brienne goodbye at Riverrun. 

His eyes were intense pools of fire. His lips twitched with her need when he drifted closer. When lightning struck it didn’t matter who made the first move. Their lips fused as one, burning together and melting down each other, was the only thing of significance.

He groped around to the back of her head and pulled her deeper. pressing his body flush against hers. He was hard, and damn, she was getting wet! All their bottled-up need for each other shot out like a bullet. Their embrace escalated to this breath-taking intensity she was worried might have them implode. Her mind reeled, and her body surrendered. 

He paused, but she took charge. She kissed him full and ferocious, and he came back with vigour, crushing her lips, overpowering her tongue. His paws groped her breasts, eager fingers getting the buttons on her blouse out of their way, and then fighting the lacy confinement of her bra to get to her nipples. He plucked at an erect bud, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger. It was the pinch that had her hot and panting into his kiss. She palmed his crotch, letting the heat from his hard, thick cock radiate through his shorts and burn her fingers. The satisfying gasp in her mouth when she cupped him, feeling the sensual weight of it in her fingers, drove her well past the limits of all restraint. 

“Fuck,” she swore, when he reached beneath her skirt. Kissing her harder, he tore away her delicate panties to thrust a finger deep into her aching cunt. 

Another finger joined. Then his thrusts began. He was hard. Brutal. Just like how she had dreamed of him. “I’ve been wanting this for a while,” he breathed, dragging down the strap of her bra with his teeth. “Gwen—”

“Me too,” she moaned when his thumb and her clit became one again and again. “ _Yes. Fuck, yes._ ” Her knees were failing her. He was getting her all weak and wanton and begging for more. He sucked hard on her tits, making a wet mess of what remained of her bra. The faster he went, the harder she wanted him. 

She whimpered, squeezing around his fingers, crushing him between her thighs. She gasped and exploded, her hips thrusting into his as waves of pleasure took her down. 

When her breath returned to her, Gwen opened her eyes to meet her lover’s. What passed between them was sheer heat. No words just scorching need. The urgency to tear each other’s clothes off and go at it like animals. She took off her blouse and skirt and let them fall to her feet. Nik’s eyes drifted across to the breasts bulging out, half in and half uncovered, nipples protruding from the bra which still clung to her, ravaged and askew, and her sodden, bunched up panties. His jaw tensed, the slight curve on his lips making the hair on her skin stand up to him in attention.

He led her to the bed, zipping down his shorts and kicking them away. He kissed her again, unclasping her bra and tossing it to one side, and in return, she attacked his t-shirt. Soft lips probed hers. Eager fingers peeled away her panties to expose her dripping arousal. His cock stood hard and proud and impatient, but his eyes caressed her nakedness in a laze laid-back way that told her this would simmer away all night. He was going to take his time. And this wouldn’t stop with just once. He slowly eased her onto her back, and kissed his way down her body, between her legs. He nibbled along the inside of her thighs, leaving quick little pecks that woke her clit again.

He kissed her folds and licked away her earlier orgasm, his tongue snaking in and leaving her. “Gods, you’re so good,” she breathed, reaching down to run her hand through his soft, fluffy hair. His stubble burned through her tender skin, and the pain felt good. So fucking wonderful. He kissed her deeper, his tongue, just the tip, brushing past her clit. He sucked her clit, and nudged it with his tongue, every move bringing with it a shiver, many mini tremors. She moaned softly, but he held down her hips, pinning her to the soft mattress, continuing to eat her out with relish and fervor. 

He did each with such skill… it was almost as if he could read her mind and decipher from her wanton noises what she wanted. “I know you’re close,” he growled, his voice paving for itself a pleasurable path up her burning cunt. His slurps grew in intensity and in sound. The pressure on her clit - _oh, it was just so right!_ So fucking on target that he rocked her world, surrounding her with pleasure that shattered her to pieces,

He looked up, his mouth shining with her juices. He licked his lips and thirsty for more, he licked slowly up and down her slit, and then slid a finger inside her. 

She said his name; asked for more. He added a second, twisting his hand so that his fingertips could curl up inside her. 

He had her head spinning again, and she slapped the bed with her open palm, grabbed a fistful of bedspread. “Oh, yes please. Yes!” she cried out hard when he nailed her g-spot, pushing with just the right force. He thumb teasing her clit, he dug into his second course. In no time, she was on the verge of it again. She wasn’t usually a squirter, but when she came this time, panting, cursing, she could feel herself gush, the wetness trickling into him.

Before the tremors settled down, he moved beside her. And by the time her panting could recover to breathing again, they were mouth on mouth, chest on chest, hips grinding together. He sucked her nipple hard, then pulled it taut. He awarded its companion the same treatment as he pushed two fingers inside her, curling them, bringing her to a sigh. 

She reached between her legs to grasp his cock. She stroked him, enjoying the sensation of his girth. She rubbed his cock head against her swollen clit. “I want you inside me.”

“I can’t wait.”

He slid along her slickness, his kisses getting deeper. Desperate, she bit his lower lip. Helplessness and restlessness, both took over, and when she was about to cry out for him to hurry up, he put her distress to rest. 

He entered her slowly, sliding his cock not too far in. He pushed into her a little, withdrew, dipped in again, and pulled out another time until she snapped, “Fuck, Nik, just—”

When his girth stretched her, she sighed with relish. He hummed a kiss to her mouth, going deeper, then he paused, just holding on there. Pleasuring each other was the most passionate, most beautiful experience two people could share. But what was between them was simply out of this world. Everytime he exhaled, she could feel his urgency. Every touch was desire. Every clumsy kiss was his unbounded affection.

She squeezed around his shaft. He grabbed a handful of her hair. He gasped, and his fingers pushing hard into her waist, slammed into her. He thrust deep, pulled back, plunged back in, and she closed her eyes and melted into his messy kisses. His rhythm ravenous, he rolled against her, and with him in her, everything else was driven out. From her mind and her senses.

He reached around to rub her slick clit with his fingertip. She shuddered, so fucking close. With ragged cries of her name, he got her even closer. Tighter.

He fucked her harder, and she captured his lips. The kisses were perfect. His thrusts were dizzying. The raging dance of his thumb on her clit was too much. This ride down the road of lust leading to a destination she couldn’t wait to discover with him. Everything was magical, and she never wanted it to end. 

So much that she lost it. She crashed over with an indecent growl she didn’t bother to stifle, writhing in ecstasy.

He held her tight, drove into her once more, and then again. Then he grew stiff, sighing her name as he came, his sudden burst leaving her dizzy. 

He collapsed on her, and she wore him in an embrace, every second that passed drenched in bliss and fulfilment.

He stirred, his mouth finding the hollow of her neck, warm and gentle. “So… we are going to see each other after tonight?” 

“Are you asking me—”

“Yes,” he said, eyes softening when he looked up. “And will you—”

“Yes,” Gwen replied with a tender kiss to his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a longer, chaptered story about how they meet on the sets and how it unfolds from there on outlined and a couple of chapters written. Let me know if you’d like to read it.


End file.
